Un joyeux anniversaire
by ma lune
Summary: Qui aurait pu imaginer que lui, Douglas Penhall, se retrouverait rangé. Une maison peut être un peu trop grande , un fils qui illuminait sa vie, un boulot pas celui qu'il avait imaginé mais tranquille . Et bientôt 30 ans… slash doug/tom
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà je me suis refait les 5 saisons de 21 jump street et j'ai vraiment eu envie d'écrire une fic Merci a Yayizaki pour la correction

Donc pour vous rafraichir la mémoire :

Doug Penhall : Peter DeLuise Doug dans la 5ième saison quitte la police pour aller s'occuper d'un bowling à Philadelphie pour s'occuper de correctement de Clavo

Tom Hanson : Johnny Depp. Tom a totalement disparu de la série on ne sais pas trop pourquoi alors j'ai imaginé qu'il est allé travailler pour la NYPD

Clavo : Il est le fils de la sœur de Martha (jeune salvadorienne avec qui Doug s'est marié pour la sauver de l'expulsion mais ça n'a pas marché ) Doug et Tom son allés chercher Martha au Salvador mais elle était déjà morte sa sœur a donc demandé aux deux garçons d'emmener Clavo pour le sauver

Joey Penhall : Michael DeLuise Le frère de Peter Deluise dans la vie il joue le frère de Doug ils se sont quittés à l'adolescence Joey a laissé Doug seul avec leur père malade et n'est jamais revenu il réapparait dans la saison 5

voilà je pense que ça rafraichit un peu les mémoires si jamais vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas

Un joyeux anniversaire

Qui aurait pu imaginer que lui, Douglas Penhall, se retrouverait rangé.  
>Une maison (peut être un peu trop grande), un fils qui illuminait sa vie, un boulot (pas celui qu'il avait imaginé mais tranquille).<br>Et bientôt 30 ans…  
>Doug leva les yeux de sa tasse de café et la posa dans l'évier sans même y avoir goûté, il inspira profondément et hurla :<br>« Clavo on va être en retard dépêche toi ! »  
>Il marmonna dans sa barbe :<br>« Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait prendre tant de temps de se brosser les dents. »  
>C'est quand son gamin de 10 ans descendit les escaliers qu'il comprit :<br>« Qu'est ce que tu as sur la tête ? »  
>Les cheveux de Clavo étaient dressés sur sa tête en épi :<br>« Du gel. »  
>« Du gel ? »<br>« C'est la mode. »  
>« Oh alors si c'est la mode… Tu as tous tes cahiers et tes devoirs ? »<br>« Ouais. »  
>« Alors on y va. »<br>L'adulte attrapa sa sacoche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour sortir.  
>Le choc fut rude. Là, juste devant lui, se tenait Tom Hanson la main levée. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper. Sans qu'il puisse le retenir un cri étrange sortit de sa gorge, en même temps qu'un :<br>« Tooooom. »  
>Il attrapa son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras :<br>« Ah mon copain ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »  
>« T'es pas au courant ? Il parait que c'est ton anniversaire. »<br>« Dans trois jours seulement. »  
>Tom hocha la tête :<br>« C'est vrai je reviendrai… »  
>Avant même que le flic n'ait pu faire un pas Doug le saisit par le bras :<br>« Ah non tu y es tu y restes. »  
>« Et moi on m'oublie ? »<br>Le nouveau venu serra Clavo tout contre lui :  
>« C'est dingue ce que tu as grandit mon petit pote. Comment ça va ? »<br>« Super ! »  
>Le regard de Tom tomba sur les cheveux de l'enfant, il s'approcha tout près de Doug avant de marmonner dans son oreille :<br>« Qu'est ce qu'il la sur la tête ? »  
>« Du gel ! »<br>« Du gel ? »  
>« C'est la mode y paraît. »<br>Clavo leva les yeux au ciel avant d'affirmer :  
>« On va être en retard. »<br>« C'est vrai. Tom entre installe-toi je reviens dans 10 minutes, le temps de l'amener a l'école. »  
>« Tu bosses pas ? »<br>« Normalement si mais je vais dire a Mike d'ouvrir sans moi. »  
>« Je voudrais pas… »<br>« Installe-toi tu peux te servir dans le frigo, allumer la télé, fouiller dans mes affaires et boire à la bouteille. »  
>« Ou les quatre en même temps. »<br>Tout d'un coup la journée venait de s'illuminer. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Tom c'était il y a plus d'un an pour quelques heures à peine. Ils s'appelaient souvent, s'écrivaient aussi même si c'était plus rare.  
>Mais se voir devenait plus compliqué depuis que son ami était devenu inspecteur chez les flics à New york.<br>C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer.  
>Il lui fallu moins de 3 minutes pour arriver a l'école :<br>« A ce soir papa. »  
>« A ce soir mon grand sois sage. »<br>« Toi et oncle Tom aussi. »  
>« Ca c'est moins sur. »<br>« La mère de Ben me ramène en voiture. »  
>« Ok n'oublie pas de donner le cheque… »<br>« Le cheque à Madame Husher. »  
>« Voilà bye mon grand. »<br>L'enfant lui fit un signe de la main et il démarra.

Quand il entra dans la maison tout était silencieux, il trouva son ami assis devant la Bay Window son regard était perdu dans le vide.  
>Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Thomas Hanson :<br>« Le môme est à l'école. »  
>« Ca se passe toujours aussi bien ? »<br>« Arrête il est premier dans toute les matières, il aide ses copains à faire leurs devoirs. Tout ses profs sont dingues de lui. »  
>« Balaise… »<br>« Ouais je suis fière de lui comme c'est pas permis ! »  
>« Tu peux. »<br>« Alors raconte comment va ? »  
>« Bien… Et toi alors le boulot te plait toujours autant ? »<br>« C'est pas l'extase hein c'est du bowling. J'ai racheté les parts de mon pote je suis le patron, j'ai des employés sous mes ordres j'arrive et je par quand je veux. J'ai le temps d'élever mon fils de l'aider à faire ses devoirs et… »  
>« C'est mortel. »<br>Ils se mirent à rire et Doug ajouta :  
>« Ouais c'est une vie d'adulte responsable. »<br>« Comment va ton frère? Toujours à Jump Street ? »  
>« Ouais il va passer le concours pour être inspecteur cette année. Il doit venir dans quelques jours pour mon anniversaire tu pourras le rencontrer. »<br>« 30 ans. »  
>« Hé ouais. »<br>Le regard de Tom se perdit de nouveau par la fenêtre :  
>« Dis mon copain ça a pas l'air d'aller. »<br>Aussitôt le visage du jeune homme redevint impassible :  
>« Qu'est ce que tu raconte je suis en vacances, je viens squatter chez mon meilleur ami où je serais logé nourri blanchi à l'œil que demander de plus ? »<br>« Une partie de bowling ? »  
>« Je veux mon neveu ! »<p>

Doug observait son ami faire strike sur strike, quand Tom lui avait apprit qu'il jouait au bowling il s'était bien fichu de lui. Si on lui avait dit que quelques années plus tard il serait aussi heureux de le voir jouer il ne l'aurait pas cru.  
>Il lui avait vraiment manqué. Partir avait été la meilleure chose à faire pour Clavo, mais quitter ses amis, quitter Tom avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais faite.<br>« Striiiike. »  
>Le policier s'approcha de lui tout sourire :<br>« J'arrive pas à croire que tu bosses ici et que tu ne joues jamais ! »  
>« Je préfère le foot ! »<br>Il lui tendit un soda :  
>« Merci ! »<br>« Et toi comment ce passe le boulot à la NYPD ? »  
>Tom perdit son sourire et changea de sujet :<br>« Tu as toujours pas rencontré la fille de tes rêves ? »  
>« Etre père célibataire ça n'aide pas à draguer. »<br>« Et tu portes toujours ton alliance. »  
>Doug fit tourner l'objet du délit sur son doigt :<br>« Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever. C'est débile hein ? C'est pas comme si ça avait été un vrai mariage ou si… »  
>Il sursauta quand la main du policier lui fit relever la tête :<br>« C'était un vrai mariage ! Parce que ça contait pour toi et pour elle. »  
>« Ca lui a pas sauvé la vie… »<br>« Non mais ça a sauvé Clavo. »  
>« C'est vrai. Aller assez larmoyer je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer picoler et se rappeler notre jeunesse. »<br>« Quoi? Déjà ? »  
>« Ca fait 3h que tu joues. »<br>« Ouais mais t'es le patron, tu devrais paaas… »  
>« Non je prends quelques jours de congés et j'ai des employés super compétants. »<br>« Alors allons picoler. »

Ils en étaient à leur troisième bière et à leur huitième souvenir quand Tom fit remarquer :  
>« Le gamin t'appelle papa depuis longtemps ? »<br>« Il m'a demandé quand on a emménagé ici. On était la comme ça à table en train de manger un poulet archi cuit. Je m'y attendais pas, tu vois. Je suis son oncle il m'appelait oncle Doug ou tonton, et puis là, d'un coup il me dit je peux t'appeler papa ? »  
>Il but une gorgée de bière :<br>« Alors j'ai bafouillé je ne sais quoi, pour finir par dire oui. Et puis il est repartit sur un autre sujet comme ça. »  
>« Tu t'en occupes jour et nuit et tu es un bon père je trouve ça génial. »<br>« Et toi pas de belle nana en vue pour fonder une famille. »  
>« Y a eu des filles ! Des tas. »<br>« Aucune n'est restée ? »  
>« Apparemment je n'ai pas d'horaire, je ne parle que de boulot, je ne range pas mes affaires etc. etc. etc. »<br>« Ouais je connais. T'as jamais… t'as jamais songé à changer de boulot ? »  
>Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant et souffla :<br>« Je suis pas en vacances je me suis tiré. »  
>« Quoi comment ça ? »<br>« La semaine dernière on nous a envoyé sur une affaire difficile. Toute une famille poignardée puis brûlée dans leur maison… Les deux parents, des jumeaux de 4 ans et un bébé de quelque mois. Seule la gamine de 8 ans a survécu.»  
>« C'est horrible ! »<br>« Ouais, on s'est mit à enquêter sur les voisins etc. comme on le fait toujours. »  
>« Et ? »<br>Il inspira fortement :  
>« Je me suis rapprocher de la gosse. Je voulais l'aider, et je voulais découvrir ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. »<br>Un long silence s'installa :  
>« J'ai fini par découvrir que c'était la gamine qui les avait tué… »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Elle voulait cette nouvelle poupée celle qui parle et fait plein de trucs. Mais elle coûte la peau des fesses. Alors ils ont dit non. Une nuit elle s'est glissée dans la chambre de ses parents et les a poignardé dans leur sommeil ensuite dans la chambre de sa sœur et pour finir celle des frères… »<br>Tom avala une longue gorge de sa bière :  
>« On est allé la chercher chez l'assistante sociale, et elle hurlait… qu'elle me faisait confiance et que je n'avais fait que la trahir. »<br>« Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle est dérangée cette gamine ! »  
>« Je hais ce boulot ! Plus le temps passe et plus les crimes sont horribles et violents. »<br>« C'est New York ! Ici les flics sont tranquilles. A par les gosses qui boivent un peu trop le week-end et les tapages nocturnes le quartier est paisible. »  
>Ils sursautèrent comme deux gamins prit en faute quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Clavo se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de son père d'adoption :<br>« Alors gamin comme c'était l'école ? »  
>« Naze ! »<br>« Ooh toi tu t'es encore fait jeter par Jessica. »  
>« Les filles c'est nul. »<br>Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête avant d'éclaté de rire, Tom donna une tape sur l'épaule du gamin :  
>« T'en fais pas, ça s'arrange après. »<br>« Aller Clavo, va faire tes devoirs, pendant que je nous prépare des lasagnes. »  
>Le garçon obéit en grimaçant et le policier secoua la tête :<br>« Ah les filles ! »  
>« Ouais ! »<br>« Et si on allait commencer le repas. »

A deux le plat fut vite préparé et mit dans le four. La soirée passa si vite que pour la première fois depuis longtemps le jeune salvadorien rechigna à aller se coucher.  
>Les deux adultes s'installèrent dans le canapé pour regarder la télé, le film était un vrai navet mais Doug n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde.<br>Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.  
>La présence de Tom l'apaisait, il était tout simplement content qu'il soit la. Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive le générique défila :<br>« Tu t'es endormi Penhall ? »  
>« Je dors pas. »<br>« Tu essais de comprendre le film ? »  
>« Non plus. »<br>« Tu te demandes où je vais coucher ce soir ? Je dors pas avec toi hein ! A chaque fois ça s'est fini en pugilat. »  
>« On a une chambre d'ami. »<br>« Ah cool j'osais pas te le dire mais ce canapé il craint. »  
>« Euuh… »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Je suis content que tu sois là, Tom ! »<br>« Moi aussi je suis content. »  
>Quelque chose passa entre eux une sorte de paix et de bien être, et Doug en fut gêner il se racla la gorge et murmura :<br>« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller ce coucher. »  
>« Ouais… »<p>

Le lendemain Doug était debout aux aurores. Installé dans la cuisine, il en était à sa troisième tasse de café quand son ami descendit. Ses cheveux mi-long en bataille, les yeux encore plein de sommeil, l'homme était craquant.  
>Doug fut à peine étonné de penser à son ancien collègue de cette façon. Qui ne trouverait pas Tom Hanson craquant ?<br>« Bonjour. »  
>« Jour' Penhall. »<br>« C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Clavo le matin ! Tout aussi alerte que mon môme de 10 ans. »  
>« Ah ah ah…. Café ? »<br>Il lui en tendit une tasse, et commença à préparer le bol de céréales du petit qui entra à son tour dans la cuisine, ses cheveux tout aussi décoiffés et les yeux encore à moitié fermés :  
>« Bonjour mon grand. »<br>« Jour' papa. Bonjour oncle Tom. »  
>« Salut gamin, bien dormi ? »<br>« Ouep. »  
>Il lui tendit le bol :<br>« Merci. »  
>Le silence s'installa, chacun savourant son petit déjeuner.<br>C'est la sonnerie de la porte qui leur fit relever la tête, suivie d'une voix :  
>« Hé alors les Penhall j'arrive et personne n'est la pour m'accueillir. »<br>Comme un diable sortit de sa boite Doug sauta de sa chaise en hurlant :  
>« Joey ! »<br>« Salut mon frère, comment va ? »  
>« Bien et toi ? »<br>Il serra son frère dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir :  
>« Ca baigne. »<br>« Donne moi ton sac et viens par la que je te présente mon pote. »  
>Tom se leva et tendit la main au petit frère :<br>« Joey je te présente Tom ! Tom Joey. »  
>« Oh le fameux Tom ? Tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai entendu parler de toi. »<br>« C'est réciproque. »  
>« Ah je crois pas non ! »<br>Un silence gêné s'installa brisé par Clavo qui sauta dans les bras de son oncle :  
>« Salut oncle Joey. »<br>« C'est qui ce gosse ? »  
>« Ah ah très drôle. »<br>« Je rigole pas. Où est mon neveu haut comme trois pommes qui voulait toujours que je lui lise des histoires avec de jolies princesses. »  
>Le jeune garçon grimaça avant de murmurer :<br>« Il a grandit et il aimerait bien que tu taises ce genre de souvenir gênant. »  
>« Aahh je l'adore ce gosse. »<br>« Mon aussi oncle Joey. Je vais me brosser les dents et je file à l'école. »  
>Doug approuva :<br>« Oui c'est vrai l'école je t'accompagne. »  
>« Ca va papa ! Je peux y aller tout seul. »<br>« Quoi pourquoi ? Non ! »  
>« Reste avec eux c'est à 10 minutes à pied. »<br>« Mais… »  
>« Je ne vais pas me perdre, je ne parlerai pas à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et il n'y a pas de route à traverser. »<br>« Je sais… »  
>Le papa grimaça et lâcha :<br>« Ok très bien, vas-y. »  
>« Génial ! Je vais prendre mon sac. »<br>A peine son fils sortit Doug murmura a Tom :  
>« Va t'habiller ! »<br>« Pourquoi ? Il te plait pas mon pyjama ? »  
>« Il est magnifique mais on va suivre Clavo jusque l'école. »<br>Le regard de Hanson et celui de Joey se croisèrent et le plus jeune des Penhall pouffa :  
>« T'es vraiment un marrant hein. »<br>L'air menaçant de son frère lui fit ajouter :  
>« Ah non tu plaisante pas. »<br>« Doug t'es sérieux je me suis même pas lavé je… »  
>« Tu sautes dans un jean et tu te dépêches. »<br>« Je peux mettre une chemise au moins ? »  
>« T'as 15 secondes. »<p>

Clavo marchait dans la rue, suivi sans le savoir par son père, son meilleur ami et son oncle. Après s'être cacher derrière deux voitures, une poubelle et trois panneaux publicitaires, les trois hommes se faufilèrent derrière un camion pour voir l'enfant saluer ses camarades de classe.  
>Une jolie petite fille blonde attirait le regard du jeune salvadorien, mais celle-ci le snoba. Tom murmura :<br>« La fameuse Jessica ? »  
>« Ouais. »<br>« 10 ans et déjà garce. »  
>Joey secoua la tête :<br>« Hé c'est mon neveu, il la fera craquer. On peu rentrer maintenant ? S'il nous voit ici il va nous en vouloir. »  
>« Ok on rentre. »<br>« Doug Penhall en papa poule ! Si on m'avait dit ça à une époque j'aurais bien ri. »  
>« La ferme Hanson, avance et baisse la tête. »<br>« Ah vos ordres chef ! »

A peine passer la porte Tom demanda :  
>« Je peux aller prendre ma douche maintenant ou il faut suivre la voisine jusqu'à son boulot ? »<br>« Et moi je peux défaire mon sac ? »  
>« On voit bien que c'est pas votre gosse ! »<br>D'une même voix les deux hommes s'exclamèrent :  
>« Ca c'est sur ! »<br>Tom disparu dans l'escalier pour aller à la salle de bain et les deux frères se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé l'un près de l'autre :  
>« Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il serais là. »<br>« C'était une surprise, il est arrivé hier matin. »  
>« T'as l'air super content de le voir. »<br>« Tu peux pas savoir ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu. »  
>« Et toi et lui… euuh. »<br>« MMm ? »  
>Joey observa son ainé un instant :<br>« Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je suis cool avec ça. »  
>« Avec quoi ? »<br>« Quand je suis parti… enfin tu sais… »  
>« Ouais. »<br>« J'ai vécu avec un couple d'homo super sympa et… »  
>« Quoi ? De quoi tu me parle ? »<br>« De toi et de Tom si vous êtes ensemble ça me va. Il me plait bien il est sympa et depuis le temps que tu me parles de lui. »  
>Indigné, Doug grimaça :<br>« Comme tu peux croire des trucs comme ça ? Ce mec est un frère pour moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il est allé au Salvador avec moi jamais on ne… »  
>« Ce type là ? Et tu vas me dire que c'est pas une preuve de plus qu'il y a autre chose entre vous que de l'amitié ? »<br>« Arrête c'est… »  
>« Attends il doit vraiment, vraiment t'aimer beaucoup pour partir dans un pays comme celui là. »<br>« Pour aller chercher ma femme. »  
>« Peut-être. Mais moi je dis que vous deux vous êtes plus que ça. »<br>« Tu nous as vu ensemble à peine plus d'un quart d'heure. »  
>« Ouais mais tu me parles de lui sans arrêt et les regards que vous vous jeter je… »<br>« Attends, n'essais pas de noyer le poisson ! Tu as vécu chez un couple d'homo ? »  
>« Ouais pendant plus d'un an. »<br>« Et ça te dérangeait pas ? »  
>« Bah non ! Ils étaient super sympas. Ils m'ont nourri logé à une période de ma vie où j'étais pas mal paumé. »<br>Doug se mit à réfléchir. Parce que d'un, apprendre que son frère avait passé un long moment à vivre chez un couple de mecs, c'était déjà étonnant. Mais si en plus celui-ci croyait dur comme fer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Tom, c'était quasiment inquiétant. C'est la voix de son petit frère qui le sortit de sa pensée :  
>« Tu as essayé ? »<br>« Quoi quoi ? »  
>« Avec lui, t'a jamais rien tenté ? »<br>« Bien sur que non. »  
>« Tu devrais. Je suis sur que tu serais surpris. »<br>« Par son poing dans ma tronche ça oui c'est sur. »  
>« Je te parie que non. Et je vais ranger mes affaires et te laisser cogiter. »<br>Machinalement Doug marmonna :  
>« Tu dors avec Clavo la chambre d'ami est occupé. »<br>« Elle le sera plus longtemps je crois. »  
>« Oh la ferme ! »<br>« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Les paroles de son frère l'avait hanté toute la journée, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Jamais il n'avait envisagé de relation de ce genre et encore moins avec son meilleur ami. Pourtant il était tellement content de voir Tom.  
>Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'avaient jamais été très clairs.<br>Mais de là à imaginer que…  
>« Doug. »<br>« Hein ? »  
>Un frisson étrange le parcouru quand Hanson l'approcha :<br>« Ca fait trois fois que j'appelle. »  
>Le jeune se laissa tomber tout près de lui dans le canapé :<br>« Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. »  
>« Ca n'avait pas l'air super joyeux. »<br>L'arrivée de Joey et Clavo l'empêcha de répondre :  
>« J'emmène Clavo mangé au Mc Do et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question vous n'êtes pas invités. On a des choses à se dire tous les deux. »<br>L'enfant se mit à rire et son oncle l'entraîna vers la porte :  
>« Hé bin voilà mon pauvre Doug on se retrouve tout seul comme deux pauvre vieux croulants. »<br>« Je hais ce mec là. »  
>« Qui ? »<br>« Mon frère ! »  
>« Par ce qu'il t'a pas invité, tu es vexé ? »<br>« Non par ce qu'il m'a mit des trucs dans la tête et que maintenant il se barre. »  
>« Quoi quel genre de trucs ? »<br>L'ex-flic inspira profondément :  
>« Rien. »<br>« Aller, dis moi. »  
>« Tom est ce que… »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Tu m'aimes ? »<br>Hanson fut surprit il réfléchit un instant et répondit sérieusement :  
>« Ouais bien sur. »<br>« Non mais je veux dire. »  
>« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ton frangin ? »<br>« J'essais un truc ok ? »  
>Tom ne répondit pas mais il hocha la tête, alors Doug s'approcha doucement. Son cœur battait très vite et sa bouche était sèche. Comme si c'était son premier baiser.<br>Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami pendant un long moment appréciant ce contact étrange.  
>Doug reprit sa place et demanda :<br>« Alors ? »  
>« Alors quoi ? »<br>« Bah je sais pas. »  
>« Tu agis bizarrement Penhall. »<br>« Tu es venu avec moi au Salvador. »  
>« Ouais. »<br>« Je t'ai tiré une balle dans les fesses et tu m'as pardonné. »  
>« Ouais et si tu reparles encore de ça je t'assure que je te fous une raclé. »<br>« On est copain tout les deux. »  
>« Ouais. »<br>« Plus que sa ? »  
>« Ouais. »<br>« Aahhh arrête avec tes ouais tu m'aides pas. »  
>« Bah si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. Je suis pas devin. »<br>Il inspira profondément et ce pencha de nouveau vers son ami. Cette fois il passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour un vrai baiser, intense et puissant.  
>Tom entrouvrit les lèvres et il se pressa d'y glisser la langue. Peut-être que son frère avait raison après tout. Prendre autant de plaisir avec un simple baiser n'était pas anodin. Leurs langues s'effleuraient pendant que sa main caressait les cheveux longs et en bataille du flic. Cet échange sembla durer une éternité et pourtant il fut déçu quand il dut quitter ces lèvres si tentantes.<br>Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et demanda :  
>« Alors ? »<br>« Alors quoi ? »  
>« Aahhh ne recommence pas ! »<br>« Quoi ne recommence pas ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »  
>« Je sais pas. Que je suis cinglé que je dois arrêter de faire ça ! Ou alors que j'embrasse super bien. »<br>« Ah c'est ça en fait ! Ton frère a remis en cause ta façon t'embrasser ? »  
>« Non pas ça. »<br>« Quoi alors ? »  
>« Il a dit… Il a cru que… »<br>« Accouche Penhall. »  
>« Il a cru que toi et moi on était ensemble. »<br>« Ensemble comme dans ensemble bibliquement ? »  
>« Ouais. Ca a même pas l'air de t'étonner. »<br>« Bon c'est vrai qu'on est très proche, on l'a toujours été. »  
>« Pas au point de coucher ensemble. »<br>« Parce que tu me l'as pas demandé. »  
>C'était comme si un éclair venait de le foudroyer sur place :<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Du calme je plaisante. »<br>« Ah ça n'a franchement rien de drôle. »  
>« Mais si. »<br>« Tu prends ça comme une blague. »  
>« Ton frère croit qu'on est amant, c'est marrant. »<br>« Pas du tout. »  
>« Aller quoi c'est pas comme si on y avait jamais pensé. »<br>La surprise lui fit perdre tout ses moyens il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se reprendre et d'articuler :  
>« Parce que tu y as pensé avant maintenant toi ? »<br>« Bah ouais ! Pourquoi pas toi ? Pourtant il a pas fallut grand chose pour que tu te jettes sur moi pour m'embrasser. »  
>« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? »<br>« Tu me vois venir te voir et te dire oh tu sais quoi Penhall hier j'ai rêvé de toi et ce qu'on faisait n'avait rien de catholique. »  
>« Non mais jusqu'y a 5 minutes je me voyais pas t'embrasser. »<br>« Si ça peu te rassurer tu es le première mec à m'avoir roulé une pelle. »  
>« Oui ça me rassure merci. »<br>« Je t'en pris. »  
>Un long silence s'installa entre eux chacun réfléchissant à la tournure que prenait leur relation. Doug déglutit péniblement et demanda :<br>« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »  
>« Je sais pas. »<br>« Moi non plus. »  
>Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire, un vrai fou rire avec les larmes dans les yeux et le souffle court. Doug parvint quand même à dire :<br>« Bon et maintenant Hanson on fait quoi ? »  
>« Je sais pas recommence pour voir. »<br>« Recommence quoi ? »  
>« A ton avis patate. »<br>Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné et brûlant. Tout semblait tellement naturel, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place là, avec sa langue dans la bouche de Tom Hanson.  
>C'est probablement cette pensée qui le fit basculer. Oubliant sa peur, il s'approcha un peu plus de son ami, collant son corps au sien.<br>Il fut parcouru d'un frisson quand son ancien coéquipier glissa ses doigts brûlants en dessous de son t-shirt. La caresse était quasiment insoutenable tellement elle était divine. Il approfondit le baiser laissant sa langue pénétrer plus loin encore dans la bouche de l'autre homme.  
>Sans même vraiment y penser, sa main vint s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise de Tom, les défaisant un par un sans quitter ses lèvres. Et quand il dut s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, il déposa quelques baisers sur le torse imberbe qu'elle dévoila. Ce qui arracha un grognement au plus jeune.<br>Grisé, il recommença un baiser juste entre ses pectoraux et puis un coup de langue, ce qui provoqua un nouveau grondement. Ce son se répercuta dans tout son être.  
>Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour son intimité réagirait face à un homme et pourtant c'était bien ce qui était en train de ce produire. La voix rauque de Hanson le surprit :<br>« On ne peut pas rester là ! »  
>« Tu veux en rester là ? »<br>« Non banane ! Je dis que si le gosse et ton frère rentrent on est mal ! Donc ta chambre et vite. »  
>« Ma chambre ? »<br>« Tu as toujours été aussi lent ? »  
>« Tu veux aller dans ma chambre. »<br>La seule réponse qu'il eu fut un baiser, Tom dévorait ses lèvres, et sa main vint se poser sur son intimité :  
>« Ma chambre... Oui très bonne idée. »<br>« Hé j'ai toujours de bonnes idées. »  
>A chaque marche qu'il montait, la peur s'insinuait un peu plus en lui. Ce n'était pas possible il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas gay, et puis que diraient les gens s'il venait à l'apprendre ?<br>Le pire fut quand Tom referma la porte sur eux, la panique l'envahit. Il se raidit, se figea, jusqu'au moment où son ami vint se planter devant lui :  
>« Tu es en train de paniquer ? »<br>« Ouais. »  
>« Moi aussi. »<br>Ils regardaient tous les deux le lit fixement, comme s'ils attendaient que ce soit lui qui vienne a eux.  
>Et puis le flic laissa échapper un petit rire :<br>« Je me suis jamais sentit aussi gauche de toute ma vie. »  
>« Tu veux un whisky ? »<br>« Je veux ouais ! »  
>Il s'approcha de son lit et se laissa tomber dessus avant d'ouvrir le tiroir du bas. Hanson s'approcha, et s'il fut surprit de voir dans le tiroir une arme, des menottes et une bouteille de Famous Grouse il ne le fit pas remarquer.<br>Doug attrapa l'alcool en bu une gorgée avant de le passer à son ami qui porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Hanson avala une longue rasade avant de s'asseoir près de lui :  
>« Tu sais quoi Penhall ? »<br>« Non je sais pas. »  
>« Je suis content d'être là. Je pouvais plus respirer là-bas. Tu comprends y a que des collègues, pas des potes. »<br>« C'est sinistre. »  
>« Ouais. Je suis fatigué tu sais. Les enquêtes s'enchaînent sans qu'on aide jamais personne. »<br>Devant la détresse de son cadet, il le prit dans ses bras doucement, il laissa tomber la bouteille à terre et entraîna son ami sur le lit le gardant contre lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans crainte.  
>Il lui caressa le dos doucement :<br>« Peut-être qu'il est de nouveau temps de changer d'orientation. »  
>« Pour faire quoi ? »<br>« Je sais pas. J'ai une place au bowling si tu veux. »  
>« Tu m'as manqué tu sais. »<br>« Je crois que tu l'as déjà dit. »  
>« Je sens un mais. »<br>« C'est pas vraiment un mais... Seulement à chaque fois que je me dis "qu'est ce que je suis content qu'il soit là". A chaque fois que tu dis que je t'ai manqué, je me demande ce que ça veux dire. »  
>« Ton frère t'a vraiment chamboulé, hein. »<br>« J'y pensais pas avant qu'il en parle mais c'est vrai que… »  
>« Que ? Me fait pas languir comme ça. »<br>« Je t'adore tu sais. Toi et moi c'est… »  
>« Pour la vie ? Oh Penhall je te savais pas si romantique. »<br>« Oh la ferme. »  
>« Ok vas-y, continue. »<br>« Tu en as pensé quoi ? »  
>« De quoi ? »<br>Il fut heureux de tenir Hanson là, tout contre lui. De cette manière il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard quand il demanda :  
>« De ce qui s'est passé en bas. »<br>« Tu veux savoir si ça m'a plus ? »  
>« Hein hein. »<br>« Toi d'abord. »  
>« J'ai posé la question en premier. »<br>« Ok. »  
>Brusquement le policier se dégagea de ses bras pour s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit, sa chemise toujours déboutonnée offrait une vue plus que plaisante. Doug sortit de sa contemplation quand Tom répondit :<br>« Ouais ça m'a plus, bien sur, sinon je t'aurais pas laissé faire. »  
>« Mouais. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Je sais pas, t'as jamais été très… sympathisant envers les homo. T'es plus… religion etc. »<br>« C'est pas pareil. »  
>« Quoi ? »<br>« Toi et moi c'est pas pareil. »  
>« On est pas comme les autres mecs qui se roulent des pelles ? »<br>« Non. »  
>« Pourquoi ? »<br>« Je sais pas on est... »  
>« Pote ? »<br>« Ok ce que je dit n'a aucun sens. »  
>« Non ça en a pas. »<br>« Et toi ça te pose pas de problème ? »  
>« Moi je sais même pas si je crois en dieu alors tu vois. Je vais pas à l'église mais j'aide Clavo pour ses prières et tout mais c'est par ce que c'est important pour lui. Je voudrais pas que tu te fâche avec euh... »<br>Il montra le plafond :  
>« Pour moi. »<br>« En fait je crois, je sais que je t'aime plus que ma propre religion. »  
>« Comme un pote. »<br>« Je sais pas je roule pas de pelle à mes potes d'habitude. »  
>« Non mais tu fantasmes sur moi. »<br>« C'est arrivé quelques fois oui, quand on passait toutes nos journées ensemble. Ne prend pas la grosse tête. »  
>« J'ai rêvé de toi aussi une fois. »<br>« Quoi seulement une fois ? »  
>« Une fois avec un rêve plutôt dénudé. »<br>Le sourire de Tom l'aurait presque fait rougir :  
>« Vas-y, raconte moi ça Penhall. »<br>« Tu m'as rien raconté toi. »  
>« Après je te jure ! Allez dit moi ! »<br>« Naaan tu vas te fâcher. »  
>« Pourquoi ? »<br>« J'ai rêvé de la cicatrice que tu dois avoir sur la fesse. »  
>« Aaaah je te déteste. »<br>Leur rire raisonna dans toute la chambre avant que Doug ne reprenne son souffle et ne murmure :  
>« Tu me la montres ? »<br>D'une voix quasiment enfantine Tom souffla :  
>« Non ! »<br>« Allez ! »  
>« Je ne veux aucun commentaire ! »<br>Doug prit une clé imaginaire et scella ses lèvres.  
>En maugréant le plus jeune se leva du lit.<br>Doug le regarda faire, étonné de le voir se placer face à lui, pour abaisser un peu son pantalon et son boxer, avant de pivoter légèrement. Et là, sur le haut de sa fesse droite se trouvait une cicatrice blanche et boursouflé.  
>Délicatement l'ex flic passa ses doigts sur la marque, Tom se crispa d'abord, peut-être surpris par l'effleurement. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au contact des phalanges glacées contre sa peau brûlante.<br>Doug se souvenait bien de ce jour la. Une fusillade avait mal tournée et son coéquipier avait prit une balle. Balle qui provenait de son arme de service, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal de sa vie.  
>Si je pouvais le faire disparaître en l'embrassant je le ferais je t'assure !<br>A l'époque cette phrase paraissait beaucoup plus anodine qu'à cet instant.  
>Ses yeux tombèrent involontairement sur la toison brune qui s'échappait du sous-vêtement.<br>Réveillant en lui les étranges désirs qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt et qui les avaient conduits dans cette chambre.  
>Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ces poils drus et noirs. Sans même y réfléchir il passa ses doigts dans les boucles. Tom fut parcourut d'un frisson. Espérant reproduire cette sensation, Doug laissa de nouveau glisser son pouce et son index à cet endroit précis.<br>Ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, c'est que ce simple effleurement ferait réagir son propre sexe qui se mit à durcir légèrement.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hanson. Les yeux mi-clos, le jeune homme semblait apprécier ce moment. Enhardi par la vision de ses joues imperceptiblement rougies, Doug posa sa main sur l'objet de sa convoitise.<br>Et tout contre sa paume il sentit le membre brûlant de son compagnon, réagir à son touché, et peu à peu il se dressa tout contre ses doigts.  
>Etrangement le stress commença a monté chez Doug en même temps que l'envie étrange de prendre le sexe de son ami dans sa bouche.<br>Il plongea son regard dans celui de Tom avant de dégrafer son pantalon et de lui enlever, il s'attaqua ensuite à son sous vêtement qu'il balança dans la chambre.  
>L'ex-flic hésita ensuite entre fuir de la pièce à toute jambe ou céder à ses pulsions et ce n'est pas la voix paniquée du plus jeune qui l'aida à prendre une décision :<br>« Doug ? »  
>Il fit taire leur peur en passant ces doigts sur l'érection fascinante de Hanson avant de le faire assoir. Doug se mordit la joue. On lui avait souvent fait des fellations mais en pratiquer lui même semblait bien plus compliqué.<br>Doucement il fit coulisser sa main jusqu'au gland avant de l'enlever pour la remplacer par ses lèvres, le goût était indéfinissable.  
>Il hésita un instant avant de le prendre un peu plus dans sa bouche. C'était doux sur sa langue et bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.<br>Un gémissement étouffé sortit alors de la gorge de Tom. Ses mains étaient agrippées aux draps et il fermait si fort les yeux que des petites rides étaient apparues.  
>Si Doug avait pu il aurait sourit.<br>Il commença un lent va-et-vient, se maintenant fermement aux cuisses de son… amant ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser la question mais elle lui traversa quand même l'esprit. Comment devait-il considérer cet homme ? Il était un ami, il avait été son frère parfois.  
>Et aujourd'hui, en ce moment même, les choses étaient en train de changer.<br>Perdu dans ses pensées son attention se relâcha et ses dents entrèrent en contact avec la peau délicate qui se trouvait dans sa bouche.  
>Un cri, mélange entre douleur et plaisir échappa au propriétaire de la dite peau.<br>Bizarrement, ce son décupla l'excitation de Doug, il était vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon.  
>Il accéléra le rythme alternant les va-et-vient et les suçotements et encra un peu plus ses doigts dans les cuisses du flic pour ne pas perdre pied.<br>Il frissonna quand un râle puissant retentit dans la pièce. Apparemment, le truc préféré de Tom était les coups de langue.  
>Et se fut la goûte d'eau. Des contractions secouèrent le sexe dans sa bouche et il eu juste le temps de retirer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se libère, trempant les draps et la moquette.<br>Tom se lassa tombé sur le lit en riant :  
>« Je te savais pas si doué. »<br>« Je suis un pro dans tout ce que j'entreprends ! Et je viens de d'éjaculer dans mon pantalon ! C'était pas arrivé depuis mes 15ans. »  
>« Bah si ce qui te perturbe le plus c'est dans avoir dans le pantalon plutôt dans la bouche je dirais tant mieux. »<br>Doug se mit à rire avant de se lever et de dire :  
>« Je vais prendre une douche. »<br>« Je crois que ça vaut mieux. »

A suivre

la suite très bientôt j'espère que sa vous a plus


	2. Chapter 2

voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerez

oh et je n'y est plus pensez mais j'avais prévu de vous résumé l'épisode ou Tom se prend une balle dans les fesses si jamais vous avez envie que je vous le raconte n'hésitez pas 

Un joyeux anniversaire

C'était le milieu de la nuit, ça Tom Hanson en était sur. D'abord par ce qu'il faisait nuit et ensuite par ce que Doug Penhall ronflait à ces cotés. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi et encore moins dans la chambre de son ami.  
>Il ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur de ce lit pourtant l'envie pressante qui l'avait réveillé l'obligeait à se lever.<br>Il frissonna de froid, attrapa son boxer, l'enfila et sortit discrètement. Par bonheur les toilettes ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres au bout du couloir.

Quand Doug ouvrit les yeux des heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Et le rire de son fils résonnait dans toute la maison.  
>Il inspira profondément et enfila un t-shirt et un caleçon avant de descendre.<br>Dans le salon il découvrit la raison de l'hilarité de son fils.  
>Tom et Joey tous deux debout sur leurs chaises tentaient d'accrocher une banderole "Joyeux Anniversaire" au dessus de la cheminée en se disputant :<br>« Mais non monte la ! C'est trop bas. »  
>« Hé Penhall c'est ton coté qui est de travers pas le mien. »<br>Clavo se mit à rire de nouveau :  
>« Moi je dis que c'est encore plus de traviole que tout à l'heure. »<br>L'oncle grogna :  
>« C'est moi ou ce gosse nous cherche ? »<br>« C'est pas toi ! »  
>Doug s'avança et dit d'une grosse voix :<br>« Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? »  
>« Papaaaaa ! Bon anniversaire ! »<br>« Merci mon grand. »  
>Son regard croisa celui de Hanson, son cœur manqua un battement et il articula :<br>« Ca va ? »  
>Il fut soulage de le voir hoché la tête en souriant, c'est le rire moqueur de Clavo qui lui fit tournée la tête :<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Lo vi salir de tu habitacion, esta noche. Me fui à los serviciois. »<br>Doug sentit le sang quitter son visage :  
>« Clavo je… »<br>L'enfant ce mit à rire de nouveau :  
>« hey, eso esta bien, mi madre me decia que es importante de amar realmente, pero creo que es porque uno de sus hermanos amaba un hombre, aunque si nadie le sabia. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Y tu sabes que Jessica , ella, tiene dos madres. »(1)<br>Un énorme poids quitta le cœur de l'ex flic :  
>« Ah, ok, yo veo, que eres solo un pequeno calculador !»<br>Tom les regardait sans comprendre et Joey souriait bêtement et puisqu'il ne parlait pas espagnol l'enfant s'était sûrement confier a lui :  
>« Et alors vous deux, j'ai pas le droit a un joyeux anniversaire ? »<br>« Tu es vieux Penhall ça y est ! Tu entre dans la trentaine. »  
>« Bon anniversaire mon frère. »<br>« Ah quand même ! Bon quelle heure est-il ? »  
>C'est Clavo qui répondit :<br>« 8h »  
>« Alors les enfants on laisse la déco de coté tout le monde passe à la douche et on va au match de base-ball des grizzlys voir notre Clavo faire un malheur à la batte ! »<br>Joey se mit à rire et lança :  
>« Vous avez qu'à prendre votre douche ensemble on gagnera du temps. »<br>Doug grogna  
>« Méfie toi petit frère tu oublies que je suis chez moi et que je peux te foutre dehors si j'en ai envie. »<br>« Mais non tu m'aimes ! »  
>« Ca reste à prouver. »<p>

Une demi heure plus tard Clavo s'échauffait dans le jardin dans sa tenue blanche et bleue et Joey chantait à tue-tête sous la douche.  
>Installé sur le canapé, Doug sursauta quand Tom se laissa tomber près de lui :<br>« Je voulais pas te faire peur. »  
>« C'est rien j'étais dans mes pensées. »<br>« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté le gosse ? Je suis pas un expert en espagnol mais il parlait de moi ? »  
>« Ouais. »<br>« Quoi ? Il disait quoi alors ? »  
>« Qu'il t'a vu sortir de ma chambre cette nuit. »<br>« Merde Doug je suis désolé j'allais aux toilettes… »  
>« C'est là qu'il allait aussi. »<br>« Et j'étais en boxer en plus c'est horrible. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? »  
>« Du calme. Il a dit que sa mère lui avait apprit à être tolérant et le plus important la petite Jessica a deux mamans. »<br>« Oh je vois il perd pas le nord le gosse. Il m'épate vraiment. »  
>« Qui t'épate ? »<br>Ils tournèrent instantanément vers la voix du nouveau venu, et c'est Doug qui répondit :  
>« Clavo c'est le meilleur au base-ball ! D'ailleurs on ferait bien d'y aller. »<p>

Doug se laissa tomber dans le canapé, épuisé. La journée avait été éreintante ou alors il commençait à se faire vieux ?  
>Non. Avoir 12 gamins victorieux affamés et surexcités dans sa cuisine, ça fatiguerait n'importe qui.<br>Et puis les manigances de son frère n'arrangeaient rien. A peine rentré, Joey avait commencé à passer des coups de fils étranges.  
>Trop fatigué pour se poser plus de questions sur les agissements de son frère, Doug ferma les yeux un instant.<br>C'est une main passée dans ses cheveux qui le réveilla, il ouvrit un œil et croisa le regard de Tom :  
>« Hé. »<br>« Hé ! »  
>« Je réfléchissais. »<br>Hanson se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout près de lui :  
>« Tu ronflais oui ! Comme une petite vieille qui fait sa sieste. »<br>« Je ne ronfle pas. »  
>« Comme une locomotive. C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu dormir cette nuit. »<br>Doug se mit à rire :  
>« Je sais pas si je suis une locomotive, mais une bouillotte sûrement vu comment tu t'es collé à moi toute la nuit. »<br>« C'est vrai ? »  
>Le plus vieux acquiesça :<br>« J'étais bien. Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne nuit. »  
>« Je suis le meilleur oreiller du monde ! »<br>« Et le plus vantard aussi. »  
>Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Doug sentit l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Hier encore cet irrépressible désir lui aurait fait peur.<br>Mais après cette nuit il lui en faudrait sûrement beaucoup plus pour avoir peur, il se pencha simplement sur les lèvres de son ex coéquipier et l'embrassa.  
>Longuement, amoureusement, et beaucoup moins maladroitement que la veille. Toutes les sensations paraissaient plus pures, plus sensuelles, plus existantes.<br>Ils sursautèrent comme deux enfant pris en faute quand Joey se racla la gorge juste derrière eux. Ils se séparèrent bien vite s'éloignant le plus possible :  
>« Navré de déranger cette conversation mais je vais faire une course je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »<br>Doug jeta un regard noir à son frère :  
>« Et ? »<br>« Et Clavo voudrait jouer à son machin de Nintendo il demande si vous voulez jouer. »  
>« Pour que mon propre fils me mette encore une raclée ? Génial. »<br>Il se leva et Tom en fit autant mais juste avant de sortir Doug se tourna vers son petit frère :  
>« Tu ne sors pas m'acheter un cadeau hein ? »<br>« Qu'est ce qui pourrait te faire croire ça ? »  
>Le sourire de Joey le fit grogner…<p>

Clavo était drôlement doué à la Nintendo, même Tom n'avait pas pu le battre. Ils étaient tous les trois plongés dans une partie quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.  
>Ne voulant pas lâcher la manette Doug hurla :<br>« Tu as oublié tes clés petit frère, tu restes dehors ! »  
>Ding dong :<br>« Aahh si tu me fais perdre cette partie… »  
>Ding dong ding dong :<br>« C'est pas vrai quel boulet celui-là ! »  
>Il lâcha la manette et suivi de son ami et de son fils il alla ouvrir la porte, près à enguirlander son frère. L'insulte qu'il avait préparée mourut sur ces lèvres :<br>« Surprise ! »  
>Là, devant la porte ce trouvait, Judy Hoffs, Harry Ioki et Adam Fuller. Il jeta un œil à son frère derrière tout ce beau monde et celui ci répéta :<br>« Surprise ! »  
>Doug ce tourna aussitôt vers son meilleur ami :<br>« Tu étais au courant toi. »  
>« Bah ouais. »<br>Judy ce mit à rire :  
>« Il aurait du arriver avec nous mais je vois qu'il est là depuis un moment. »<br>Un sentiment de panique envahis l'ancien officier. Ok, tous ces gens étaient des flics, de bons flics. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui ce passait entre Tom et lui juste en les regardant. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et il ordonna :  
>« Judy Hoffs viens dans mes bras. »<br>« Je suis contente de te voir Penhall. »  
>Elle entra dans la maison laissa sa place à Harry :<br>« Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici je te croyais en mission. »  
>« J'ai pu me libérer ! C'est pas tout le jour qu'un vieil ami fête s'est 30 ans. »<br>« Qui est ce que tu traites de vieux ? »  
>« Allez, allez ! A mon tour ! »<br>« Capitaine Fuller c'est vous que je suis le plus surpris de voir. »  
>« Hé bien quoi vous croyez quand même pas que vous pouvez boire et vous amusez sans moi ? Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un de mes petits jeunes atteint ses 30 ans. »<br>Doug ferma la porte et les regarda. Là, tous debout dans l'entrée, et ce fut comme si le poids des années venais de s'écraser sur ses épaules :  
>« Je viens de prendre un sacré coup de vieux. »<br>Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, chacun d'eux salua Clavo et Tom et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon.  
>Joey lança alors :<br>« Mesdames et messieurs installez-vous à table nous allons dîner. »  
>A une vitesse ahurissante Doug fonça sur son frère et lui chuchota :<br>« Nous n'avons rien à manger du tout, y a plus rien dans le frigo. »  
>« Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser cuisiner ton repas d'anniversaire ? Le traiteur fait ça très bien tout seul ! »<br>A peine sa phrase terminée que la sonnette de la porte retentit de nouveau :  
>« Ah tu vois pile à l'heure ! »<br>Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer deux hommes tout de noir vêtus qui déposèrent des petits canapés, des plat sous cloche et deux bouteilles de vin sur la table.  
>Doug devait l'avouer, il était agréablement surpris par tout ce que son petit frère avait préparé pour son anniversaire. Il déglutit pour chasser la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge avant de dire :<br>« Bon alors à table ! »  
>Ils s'installèrent. Clavo à sa droite, Tom a sa gauche, Joey en face de lui. Le capitaine s'était installé tout près du jeune garçon avec qui il venait d'engager la conversation. Judy s'installa au coté de Hanson à qui elle disait en riant "alors c'était là que tu était passé". Harry près de Joey, ils riaient tout les deux visiblement heureux de se retrouver.<br>Voilà un anniversaire qui s'annonçait parfait. Ses amis, sa famille étaient réunis pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
>La discussion allait bon train, les rires emplissaient la pièce. Joey servit chaque plat en détaillant minutieusement ce qu'il contenait.<br>Et puis, quand il servit le fromage, la conversation revint sur Jump Street ,sur la chapelle et sur le travail de ses agents. Judy se plaignait gentiment des petits nouveaux qu'on lui avait confiés :  
>« Ce sont des gamins ils n'ont jamais mené d'enquête. Y en a un qui est revenu après sa première journée en me disant que les élèves avaient tout de suite su qu'il était flic. Alors je tente de le rassurer, de lui dire que le métier d'infiltration ça s'apprend etc. Ca c'était avant que je sache qu'il s'était pointé en cours en uniforme de policier ! »<br>Ils éclatèrent de rire et Doug lança un regard à Tom qui lança :  
>« Si tu racontes encore combien j'étais mignon la première fois que j'ai mis le pied à Jump Street en uniforme tu vas le payer. »<br>« D'accord alors je vais raconter la tête que tu faisais quand tu as vu Jenko et que tu as compris que c'était lui le capitaine. »  
>Judy et Harry pouffèrent et elle ajouta :<br>« C'est vrai que personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il l'était. »  
>Tom hocha la tête :<br>« C'était un sacré bonhomme. »  
>Joey déboucha la bouteille de champagne et servit chacun des convives en disant :<br>« Alors portons un toast à la mémoire de Jenko et aux 30 ans de mon grand frère. »  
>Il leva son verre et ils dirent :<br>« A Jenko et Doug. »  
>Au lieu de se rassoir le jeune Penhall ajouta :<br>« Et maintenant le gâteau ! »  
>Il fila dans la cuisine et revint avec un énorme gâteau où reposaient 30 bougies :<br>« C'était obligé ? Tu vas mettre le feu à la maison. »  
>« Tais toi et souffle. »<br>« Oublie pas de faire un vœu papa. »  
>Un vœu d'anniversaire à son age c'était peut-être un peu idiot. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Il ferma les yeux et pensa ''j'aimerais que Tom reste ici.'' Et il souffla les bougies d'un coup sous les applaudissements :<br>« Et maintenant grand frère c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Tu ouvriras le mien en dernier. Qui veut passer en premier ? »  
>C'est Judy qui se leva :<br>« Moi ! De ma part et de celle d'Harry. J'espère que ça va te plaire. »  
>« J'en suis sur. »<br>Elle lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir :  
>« C'est pas vrai regarde ça Clavo ! Des place pour le Superbowl. Merci vraiment.»<br>« Géniiial. »  
>« Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? »<br>« Merci à tous les deux. »  
>Harry jeta un œil à Tom :<br>« Il y a trois places. On s'est dit que tu aimerais les accompagner. »  
>« Bien sur merci beaucoup. »<br>« A moi maintenant. »  
>Le capitaine se leva et revint avec une pochette à dossier :<br>« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »  
>« Ouvre et tu verras. »<br>Doug ouvrit donc avant d'éclater de rire. Tom curieux demanda :  
>« Alors c'est quoi ? »<br>« Mes trois derniers rapports de Jump Street. »  
>« Ils étaient bâclés. Tu pourras me les renvoyer une fois qu'il seront bien ficeler. »<br>« Merci capitaine. »  
>Joey secoua la tête :<br>« Surtout ne m'offrez pas la même chose à mon anniversaire. Allez, à moi.»  
>« Je crains le pire. »<br>Il lui tendit une boite avec un jolie nœud violet, il l'ouvrit, souleva prudemment le couvercle et jeta un œil à l'intérieur avant de la refermer précipitamment :  
>« C'est quoi papa ? »<br>« Rien ! Il n'y a rien du tout dans cette boite. Tu connais ton oncle Joey un vrai farceur. »  
>Doug jeta un regard noir à son frère et Tom se leva :<br>« Je vais aller chercher le mien, je l'ai laissé là-haut. »  
>« Tu peux monter ça en même temps ? »<br>Il hocha la tête et fila.  
>Un silence amusé plana sur la salle et c'est Harry qui osa demander :<br>« Y a quoi dans cette boite. »  
>« Je ne dirais rien sous peine de m'attirer les foudres de mon grand frère, mais je peux vous dire que ce sont des choses très marrantes. »<br>Heureusement Tom redescendit coupant court à la conversation :  
>« Voilà. »<br>C'était un écrin rectangulaire d'une couleur bleu foncé, Doug l'ouvrit et y découvrit une médaille :  
>« Mais c'est ma médaille de saint Martin ! Où est-ce que tu l'as retrouvé ? »<br>« C'est pas vraiment la tienne. C'était impossible de savoir où tu l'as perdu… »  
>Doug la passa à son cou :<br>« Merci Tom ! »  
>« Bon c'est vrai, c'est le saint patron des policiers mais je n'ai pas trouvé de saint patron du bowling. »<br>Un rire secoua la salle et leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que la voix plaintive de Clavo retentisse :  
>« A moi maintenant ? »<br>« Oui à toi ! »  
>« C'est de ma part et aussi de celle de Tom. »<br>Il sortit et revint avec un énorme sac qu'il traînait péniblement, Doug l'ouvrit et se mit à rire :  
>« Vous osez m'offrir une boule de bowling? »<br>L'enfant se mit à rire :  
>« On s'est dit que ça t'inciterait peut-être à jouer ! Regarde y a écrit ton nom dessus. »<br>« Très bien d'accord je promets que je jouerais avec vous dorénavant. »  
>Hanson hocha la tête :<br>« Tu as pas le choix, tu as pas entendu y a ton nom dessus ! »  
>« Merci à tous les deux ! Et merci à vous tous d'être venus ce soir. Maintenant avant que je ne devienne sentimental si on mangeait du gâteau. »<br>Un grand cri de d'approbation s'éleva dans la salle et Joey servit tout le monde.  
>Les discutions allaient bon train et Clavo profita du bruit ambiant pour se faufiler sur les genoux de son père et chuchoté :<br>« Je sais ce que tu as fait comme vœu. »  
>« Tu crois ? »<br>« Je suis sur. Moi j'aurais fait le même. »  
>« Ca te dérangerait ? »<br>« Je me souviens de avant, quand je suis arrivé ici et que vous vous occupiez de moi ensemble. Moi je l'aime Tom. »  
>En entendant murmurer son nom l'intéressé tourna la tête et Doug chuchota à son fils :<br>« Moi aussi. »  
>« Alors tu vas lui demander ? »<br>« Ouais ! »  
>Clavo le sera très fort visiblement très heureux.<p>

Le moment des au-revoir fut assez pénible, chacun promit de téléphoner ou de revenir bientôt…  
>Quand Doug referma la porte il inspira profondément et sursauta même quand deux bras l'enlacèrent, tout près de son oreille la voix de Tom chuchota :<br>« C'était une bonne surprise ? »  
>« Parfaite. Et tu savais qu'ils allaient venir naturellement. »<br>« J'aurai dû arriver ce soir avec eux mais… »  
>« Mais ? »<br>« Mais je te voulais un peu pour moi tout seul avant. »  
>« Oh je crois que ton souhait a été exaucé. »<br>« Tout à fait. »  
>Tom lui lança un regard amusé et l'entraîna sur le canapé :<br>« Vous parliez de quoi toi et Clavo tout à l'heure. »  
>« De mon souhait d'anniversaire. »<br>« Ouais mais c'est mon nom que j'ai entendu dans la conversation. »  
>« Oui parce que tes oreilles de flic traînent toujours partout. »<br>« C'est vrai. Alors ? »  
>Doug grimaça ;<br>« Tu espérais t'en sortir par une pirouette ? »  
>« Ouais peut-être qu'on devrait en parler demain. »<br>« Aller Penhall accouche. Il parlait de quoi le gamin ? »  
>« Et bien Clavo et moi… »<br>« Oui ? »  
>« En fait, je voudrais que tu restes et le môme aussi. »<br>« Que je reste ? Ici ? »  
>« Bah oui ici, pas sur le trottoir. »<br>Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tellement long que Doug se demanda même s'il n'avait pas été trop vite en lui demandant ça maintenant. Au moment même où il perdit tout espoir d'entendre son ami accepté celui ci demanda :  
>« Je l'envois à qui ma candidature pour être inspecteur dans cette ville ? »<br>Doug bredouilla quelque chose d'incompressible avant de mettre ses idées en ordre et dire calmement :  
>« Alors tu acceptes ? »<br>« De vivre ici et d'avoir un boulot tranquille ? De suivre Clavo le matin quand il veut aller à l'école tout seul ? De te forcer à jouer au bowling tout les week-ends ? Ouais un peu que je veux ! »  
>Il ne savait pas quoi dire, vraiment. Un merci aurait été trop idiot, un génial vraiment pas assez fort. Alors il suivit son instinct et fondit sur les lèvres de son ami. Espérant faire passer par ce baiser enfiévré toute la joie qu'il ressentait.<br>A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Tom rit en demandant :  
>« Y avait quoi dans la boite que ton frère t'a donné ? »<br>Aussitôt Doug se mit a rougir :  
>« A ce point la ? Allez, dit moi c'était quoi. »<br>« Disons que le truc le plus innocent qui avait dans cette boite c'était du lubrifiant. »  
>« Oh je vois. »<br>Leur regard ce croisa :  
>« Tu m'en diras pas plus ? »<br>« Nope ! »  
>« Tu vas me montrer ? »<br>« Peut-être… »  
>« Tu sais que ton frère m'a piqué la chambre d'ami. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Il a mis mes affaires dans ta chambre et est allé se coucher dans la chambre d'ami. »<br>« Génial comme ça je n'ai pas à me casser la tête pour t'inviter dans mon lit ce soir. »  
>Doug attrapa la main de son ami et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre, il se laissa tombé sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui pour pouvoir le serrez fort dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoté dans l'oreille :<br>« On peut tester cette boite demain. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de découvrir tout ce que… »  
>« Journée riche en émotion ouais je sais. Et puis on aura tout le temps n'est ce pas ? A moins que ta proposition ne tienne plus. »<br>« Tu sais que j'ai toujours des menottes je peux te retenir ici jusqu'à la nuit des temps. »  
>« Des menottes hein ? Est ce que tu crois que tout les flics ont des fantasmes pervers avec des menottes. »<br>« Probablement. Mais sûrement pas avec leur meilleur ami. »  
>Un rire les secoua avant que le sommeil ne les gagne tout les deux.<p>

Le lendemain c'est Doug qui cette fois se réveilla le premier et il se glissa doucement hors de la chambre. Une odeur de café emplissait la maison, il entra dans la cuisine et trouva son frère au fourneau :  
>« Déjà debout petit frère ? »<br>« Tu vois. Alors comment s'est passer cette nuit avec ton invité ? »  
>« Tu veux dire avec le mec que tu as viré de la chambre d'ami. »<br>« Ouais celui là. »  
>« On s'est endormi. »<br>Doug s'installa à la table et son frère vint s'assoir à ses cotés, lui tendant une tasse de café en se moquant :  
>« Donc t'as pas testé la boite. Je me disais aussi que la maison était trop silencieuse pour ça. »<br>« Ah ah très drôle. »  
>« Dit euh, ça n'a rien à voir avec cette conversation mais enfin peut-être un peu. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« J'aimerais bien amener Clavo pendant les prochaines vacances scolaires. On irait campty et peut-être se faire un concert ou deux. »<br>Sa première réaction fut de dire non, c'est vrai il avait toujours été trop protecteur envers Clavo mais c'était normal après tout ce qu'il avait vécu :  
>« Hé je suis son oncle, j'ai changé tu sais je m'en occuperai bien et puis ce n'est que pour une semaine. »<br>« Vous m'appellerez tous les jours ? »  
>« Deux fois par jour si ça te chante. »<br>Aucun des deux hommes ne souleva le problème de trouver une cabine téléphonique en plein bois pendant les journées camping :  
>« Ok d'accord. »<br>« Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir. D'abord par ce que ça prouve que tu as confiance en moi et ensuite par ce qu'on va s'éclater le môme et moi. Et puis peut-être que comme ça Tom pourra revenir pour les vacances. »  
>« Il reviendra pas. »<br>« Oh il s'est passer un truc entre vous ? Ça va pas ? »  
>Doug avala une longue gorgé de café :<br>« Il viens s'installer ici et il va tenter de trouver un boulot chez les inspecteurs du coin. »  
>Un hurlement de joie sortit de la gorge de Joey :<br>« Pas possible ? Attends, c'est pas un peu précipité ? »  
>« On se connait depuis 10 ans et puis c'est pas une demande un mariage je vais pas l'enchaîné c'est… Je sais pas ça nous fait plaisir autant à moi qu'à Tom ou qu'à Clavo. »<br>« Ca va marcher je le sais. »  
>« Alors t'en sais plus que moi. »<br>« Je l'ai toujours dit. »  
>Clavo se glissa dans la cuisine frottant ses yeux ensommeillés :<br>« Jour' »  
>« Bonjour mon fils. »<br>« Bonjour. »  
>Le gamin jeta un œil plein d'espoir à son père :<br>« Tu lui as demandé. »  
>« Ouais. »<br>« Alors ? »  
>« Alors il a dit oui. »<br>Clavo sauta de joie et poussa quelque cri jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse derrière lui :  
>« J'aurais pas du boire autant hier soir j'entends des cris étranges maintenant. »<br>L'enfant se jeta sur lui :  
>« Tu viens habiter ici ? »<br>« Il paraît oui. »  
>« Pour toujours ? »<br>« Je sais pas c'est long toujours. Mais pour longtemps j'espère. »  
>« Merci oncle Tom. »<br>Hanson sera longuement le petit garçon dans ses bras, Joey se mit à genou et murmura d'une voix plaintive :  
>« Et moi j'ai le droit à un câlin ? Je repars aujourd'hui, il va me falloir du courage. »<br>« Un gros alors. »  
>« J'ai une bonne nouvelle petit homme. On ira camper pendant les vacances. »<br>« Papa a dit oui ? »  
>« Ouep ! »<br>« Géniiiial. »  
>« Tom, je libère la chambre d'ami mais tu n'es pas obligé de la réintégrer. »<br>Un silence gêné s'installa seulement troublé par le rire de Clavo et Joey :  
>« Bon je vais aller faire mes valises. »<br>« Tu es pas obligé de partir tout de suite petit frère. »  
>« Et si je reprends le boulot demain. »<br>Les deux frères s'observaient, visiblement émus même si jamais aucun des deux ne l'aurait avouer.  
>Joey s'approcha pour serrer son aîné dans ses bras avant de filer vers sa chambre.<p>

Une heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient de nouveau sur le pas de la porte cette fois pour dire au revoir au plus jeune des Penhall.  
>Doug promit d'appeler son frère plus souvent et Joey promit de prendre plus de vacances pour les passer avec eux…<br>Doug referma la porte et croisa le regard de Tom, et son cœur se gonfla de joie. Lui restait. Il faillit rougir en pensant à la boite qui patientait tranquillement dans sa chambre et au faite que demain lundi Clavo serait a l'école toooute la journée :  
>« Tu sais quoi Hanson. »<br>« Non mais tu vas me le dire. »  
>« Je crois que je vais prendre encore une petite journée de congé pour demain. »<br>« Et la police de la ville sera toujours là mardi pour que je pose ma candidature. »  
>« Oui c'est une idée génial. »<br>La voix Clavo (qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver ) retentit tout près d'eux :  
>« J'ai mit Joey dans le taxi. Qu'est ce qui est une bonne idée ? »<br>Seul le rire des deux adultes lui répondit.  
>Doug jeta un regard à son fils et à son meilleur ami. Il avait a présent tout pour être heureux et il était bien décidé à l'être. <p>

Fin

(1) Passage en espagnole :

« Ca va ? »  
>Il fut soulage de le voir hoché la tête en souriant, c'est le rire moqueur de Clavo qui lui fit tournée la tête :<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre cette nuit. J'allais aux toilettes. »<br>Doug sentit le sang quitter son visage :  
>« Clavo je… »<br>L'enfant ce mit à rire de nouveau :  
>« Hé ça me va ! Maman disait que l'important c'était d'aimer vraiment. Mais je crois que c'était parce que l'un de ses frères aimait un garçon, même si personne le savais. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Et puis tu sais Jessica elle a deux mamans. »<br>Un énorme poids quitta le cœur de l'ex flic :  
>« Ah ok je vois tu n'es qu'un sale petit calculateur ! »<p>

et pour la Nintendo (si jamais vous vous posez la question par ce que oui j'ai vérifier lol ) en 1985 : Nintendo Entertainment System (troisième génération)  
>1990 : Super Nintendo (quatrième génération)<p>

cette fic se situe sur l'année 1990 donc voilà ^^

Merci a Yayizaki pour la correction et a Nardy pour la traduction en espagnole

merci d'avoir lu jusque la


End file.
